Land & Sky
by Thirteenth-Clover
Summary: She was on the ground and he was in the sky. Something so different can never be. Right? Taang Oneshot


Title:: Sky and Land

AN: This is my first Taang Fic...Ever! Dun, Dun, DUN. So its quick and simple. Very Simple. I dont read much Taang...or write much Taang. But I saw this picture and it inspired me. Then I found this song that went perfect with the picture. And so began the little random adventure in my mind. Yup. Anyway, Enjoy! Hopefully...

-x-

There was only one way she could tell when he was in the sky. When she could no longer feel him around. Being blind had its advantages and sometimes they didn't. But not once - not ever - did she wish she could see. To her it wasn't important. Wasn't necessary. She could just find on her own. But could others deal with her trying to always be on her own?

That was the question she always asked herself.

Toph was dipping her feet in the freshly cool water, as it played in between her toes. Just like she loved it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind playing with her bangs. Her hands digging into the wonderful dirt. To her it was paradise.

Silently he floated around her, readying himself to land beside her. He grinned knowing this was going to surprise her. He landed gently beside her.

'Hey Toph!' He said loudly with a huge smile. His hazel eyes gleamed in the sunlight and he stared at her.

'Hey Twinkle Toes,' She yawned. 'Yell a bit louder, why don't you?' She asked in her usually bored blunt tone.

Disappointed he sighed and gazed onwards. Where the ocean continued to go on forever and ever. Letting the sun sink behind it. It was the most beautiful sight ever. It glowed so many colors he hadn't know. But somehow cherished. Then he suddenly felt a huge amount of guilt as he glanced at his friend.

'What's up with you?' She asked casually.

'N-Nothing,' Aang nervously said scratching the back of his head. 'It's just - just the sight - the sight...' He sighed and looked away. 'It's nice.'

Toph was quiet. Aang then grew more nervous and suddenly anxious to leave. Him and Toph never really 'talked' as much as friends go. He didn't know whether he should leave or not. Then she began to laugh. Surprised he looked at her.

'Don't be such a wuss!'

Aang sighed and closed his eyes. Dipping his own feet into the water as it relaxed him. The sun was beginning to set. It painted a beautiful orange and purple. Pink and golden all at once.

'What do you see?'

'What does being 'blind' me to you 'seeing' people?' She asked casually, as she layed back into the dirt. With her arms behind her head.

'I mean, What do YOU see? I remember once you said, you knew where the tree's where and ants. But how do you know what they are if you never seen them. So,' He scratched the back of his head. Suddenly hearing himself speak. It sounded dumb. 'What do you see?'

'I see you.' She simply said. 'I don't see what normal people see, but other things. You see the sky, I see you loving the sky. Katara sees water, I see her enjoying it. And same goes for Zuko and Sokka.'

'So you see...Emotions? Our emotions?'

'Basically. Smell, The way you walk, personality and your voices.' She shrugged. She started to pick her nose and then sat back up. Looked at him. Aang froze. For a blind person, he suddenly could feel her staring at him.

'That's really awsome.' Aang grinned.

'Really?' Toph blinked and shrugged again. 'It's not that great. If you were blind, you'd probally be the same way.'

'I don't think so. I'm Aang, I'd still be a Airbenber, The Avatar, just blind. You're Toph the Blind earthbender.'

'And the Runaway.' She injected.

'Of course...' He chuckled lightly. 'Wasn't there 'The blind bandit' too?'

'Yeah! and 'The best earthbender ever!''

'Never heard that one.'

'Oh yeah, you weren't there. When I first learned to bend metal. I trapped these two idiots in their own cage and told them not to forget that name.'

Aang blinked. She was such a tomboy. 'Right.'

Toph smirked and then shrugged. 'Where's the rest of the Gang, anyway?'

'Katara went off to find a spring, Zuko is out somewhere and Sokka is with him. probally searching for food.' Aang answered. 'We should go find them now. It's getting late.'

'Sure.' Toph jumped to feet and Aang floated to his. 'I feel footsteps coming from over there, It's Zuko.' She pointe behind them. 'He's a far off though..'

Aang blinked and then stuck out his head. Toph turned her way to him and stared. Aang grinned and she continued to stand there.

'We'll fly.'

'Are you crazy? Flying on Appa all day is enough!' She retorted and started her way forward, and Aang jumped over her. Landed in front of her and wouldn't let her pass. 'Twinkle Toes, Move!' She growled.

'No.' He said sheepishly and grabbed her hand anyway. She started to yell as they lifted into the air, and Toph literally jumped on his back. Hanging on to his shirt for dear life. 'Open your eyes.'

'I won't be able to see anything, Are you stupid?!' She yelled through all the wind in her face, and stuck her head back in his shirt.

'True. But you won't see what I'll see, you'll see what you see! Remember?' Aang asked calmly, as the wind played with his words. As though he was whispering into her ears. Toph nodded slowly and Aang could feel it.

She lifted her head and felt the wind play with her hair. The wind heavily blowing her face. The nice breeze underneath her clothes, and then she smiled. Suddenly growing to the comfort of it, she wanted to sit up. She was flying.

She was really flying.

'Twinkle Toes!' Toph laughed. Aang finally felt giddy when she laughed. It made him smile and the fact she was enjoying this made him smile more.

.x.

Aang gently landed on the ground. Toph jumped to her feet and crossed her arm, but for some reason she could not stop smiling. Her hair was messed from all the wind, not that she really cared. But she felt so wide awake. Aang began to lead the way and Toph followed.

Katara was first to get up and ran to them. 'Where have you two been? The sun went down hours ago!'

'Oh, Settle down. We're old enough to take care of our selfs.' Toph answered, as she continued to walk to the fire. To sit around it.

'Old enough? You two our the youngest in our group!' Katara half yelled.

'And so what? I said 'old enough' not 'older'. Listen once in awhile!' Toph half yelled back, this time standing up.

'You guys. Settle down...' Aang said slowly, placing his hands in front of him. Scared to get yelled at. 'We lost trac-'

'Stay out of this!' They both yelled at him, and Aang lowered his head. He only expected it and walked to the side.

'Toph, you should be well aware a whole nation of bad guys are out to get Aang. If they saw him alone like that, they wouldn't stop to think about killing him, you know!'

Toph literally looked shocked, and she glared at Katara. A glare that was killing. Katara looked taken back it. Toph began to stomp away and then stopped at the door way.

'He _wasn't_ alone.' She spat and continued her walk.

Katara blinked and felt completely guilty. She sighed and walked in the opposite direction. Aang and Sokka stared at the fire, and Zuko watched both girls walk away.

'Do they always fight like that?' Zuko asked, stunned.

Sokka lifted up his hand and closed his eyes, 'It's almost natural. You'll get used to it.' He said in his 'Sokka' tone.

'Shouldn't we do something?' Zuko asked.

'I'll get Toph and you get Katara?' Sokka suggested towards Aang.

'Nah,' He shook his head. 'I'll get Toph and you get Katara.'

Zuko and Sokka both blinked. Even Zuko knew Aang liked Katara, and Sokka shrugged. Followed his sister up the steps. And Aang followed Toph down the hallway. He ran gently down the rock trail. He spotted her sitting up against a wall, her head buried in her legs. As her arms were hugging herself.

'Hey,' Aang whispered. Quietly sitting down beside her. 'You know, it's not your fault. It's mine and Katara is a bit...edgy, right now.' Aang started slowly. 'I'll tell her it was my idea.'

'That's not it.' She whispered.

Aang's eyes widened, and he smiled. Knowing exactly what she meant. He never knew this, but he was more intertwined with Toph then he ever knew. He never really noticed it before. But they were close.

'She doesn't think I could protect you, like she can. She doesn't think I'll help you when you need it. Katara doesn't really think about me like that.'

'Well if me and you were ever in a situation like that. I'm pretty sure I'd be the one to protect you. It's an automatically feeling. And you always help me.' Aang chuckled. 'Like I always help you, we fight together..'

'Along with everyone else.'

'But we're the only ones who are always in Sync. As Earth Benders...'

'But naturally... you're an Air Bender. We're not Sync. Earth and Air, I'm land and you're the Sky. As far as I'm concerned the land never reached the sky.' She said, sitting normally now. Her legs out straight. She stuck her finger in her nose and flicked out a bouger.

Aang smiled harder, 'I think we proved that wrong today. Because if you're land, what on earth were you doing in the sky?' He asked.

Toph stared at him. She felt herself go hot. She didn't realise it. But it was true. She was flying today, land was flying in the sky. Who cares if she had help. Help wasn't always bad. She took a deep breath and smiled.

'You know,' Toph started. Her hands clutching her pants. 'I always thought I was to independent and to determined to always do things on my own. But you made me try and get along...with other people...' She smiled. 'But its too fun to fight with Katara sometimes.' She smirked harder.

'Well you once told me, you never really had friends. No people to really talk with or play with. Because your father wouldn't let you to the world. So you wouldn't really know how to do stuff with others. But you're trying and that's a start.'

'It is?'

'Yeah.'

Toph and Aang sat there a bit longer. They could the echoes of their friends. Aang never really talked with Toph like this before. He was glad he came here, it was a new feeling for him. He felt really happy and more in tone with Toph. As for Toph, she never loved a friend more. She was glad she decided to come with Aang. She was deeply grateful she left when she did. Or she'd be at home - Wondering what would have happened.

'Want to go Stargazing?' Aang asked, standing up. Sticking out his hand. 'Just above the temple, there's a clearing there and it shows us the stars.'

'I'm in.' Toph stood up, grabbed his hand and followed Aang down the hallway. They let go to find Sokka, Katara and Zuko sitting around the fire. Toph took a deep breath, clenched her fists and walked to the group.

'Listen, Me and Toph are going to go for a walk. You guys don't have to worry.' Aang smile anxiously. Katara stood up and walked towards Toph, and wrapped her arms around her. Toph looked aghast but half expected it.

'Sorry, Toph. I didn't think before I said anything. Of course your capable of helping Aang, your more then that.' Katara said truthfully, and Toph patted her back. Giving a slight hug.

'No problem, Sugar Queen.' Toph smirked and Katara flinched. But kept her cool. She walked back to the fire.

Toph and Aang walked to edge. He placed his hand on his chin and gave something a thought. He then quickly turned to Toph and she blinked. He grinned and grabbed her waist. Never realising how small she was. He placed her beside him, and grabbed her hands to put them on the handle next to him.

'We'll fly there. Since you love it so much,' Aang teased. she gave him a good kick in the leg. He sunk in pain but continued to smile. 'Don't let go.'

'I plan not to.' She punched his arm and Aang let out an 'ow!'. She only laughed and he jumped off the edge, and Toph smiled heavenly. Sokka, Katara and Zuko watched them jump off the edge and fly up again.

'I wonder when they came so close,' Sokka wondered. Not really paying attention. Playing with the fire Zuko created.

'It's not going to bite you,' Zuko huffed.

'You never know. This is Fire nation Fire! It's Enemy!!' Sokka yelled defensively, poking at it harder. Zuko sighed. 'It's true.' He said crossing his arms.

'They've always been close.' Katara answered truthfully after a few moments of silence. As the fire flickered in her eyes. 'Even before they met.'

'You mean that future thing in the swamp?' Sokka asked. Now glaring at the Fire. Obivously ready to attack it at any sudden movements. Zuko watched half annoyed and half amused.

'Yeah,' Katara nodded.

'That's a bunch of Humbo-Jumbo!'

'It worked on you too!' Katara raised her voice, 'Only you didn't see the future. But seeing Yue proves Aang saw something too!'

'Well,' He paused on it. 'I still think it's a bunch of Humbo-Jumbo, Swamp fumes or something. I was just really missing Yue. Besides Aang's the Avatar. That doesn't count.'

And continued their never ending fight. One that wasn't was about to finish. Sokka and Katara yelled at each other and Zuko only watched. Thinking to himself, he really has to get used to this. And quick before it drives him nuts.

Toph jumped off Aangs' glider and landed in the grass. It tickled her feet and fell on her back with her arms open, like she was going to make a snow angel. Aang laughed and landed beside her. They both couldn't stop laughing, and they both finally went quiet after a few minutes. The stars reflected in both their eyes. It was quiet and nothing made a noise. It was peaceful.

'Why'd we come here?' Toph asked suddenly.

Aang shrugged, 'Felt right at the moment.'

'Does it feel right now?'

'You tell me.'

'It does for me, and for you- It does too.' Toph said casually. 'Twinkle Toes?'

'...Calling me 'Aang' once, won't kill you.' He said, sighing.

'Sure it will.' Toph grinned and then closed her eyes. Aang watched her. As the moon reflected on her face. She was a Tomboy, such a tomboy. But that didn't change her girly figure. He saw her wearing a dress three times now. His thoughts were suddenly broken by a her voice. One that he's never heard before. 'Aang?'

'Yeah?'

'Tell me how the sky looks through your eyes.'

'Okay, Toph.'

x

END.

AN: Well, wasn't that nice? No, no it wasn't. Haha. Well tell me what you think, please? I know Aang is not as goofy as he normally is. But I thought he really matured. I mean he's still him, he's still Aang, but with a bit of maturity. As well as Toph. Kinda of growing up together, I suppose. Haha. Anyway, Reviews, anyone?


End file.
